


Anyone can wear the mask

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [31]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: “We all have powers of one kind or another, but in our own way, we are all Spider-Man. And we’re all counting on you.”— Spider-Man: Into the Spider-VerseMiles realises everyone’s counting on him (& it was never just a metaphor)
Series: Artwork [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Anyone can wear the mask

**Anyone can wear the mask**

****


End file.
